Packages for displaying articles such as nailpolish bottles generally are formed from two separate pieces, a flat back piece of paperboard and a plastic retaining part which fits around the article and attaches to the back panel to hold the article in position against the back panel. It is desirable in such packages that the article be securely retained in the package to prevent theft of the article, especially when the article is one which is small and easily concealed like a nailpolish bottle. It is also desirable that the package permit a substantial portion of the article to be visible in order to attract a customer's attention and allow the customer to see the article.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,237 discloses a package for holding a nailpolish bottle. The package includes a flat display card and a plastic display clip which encircles the top and bottom of the bottle and which has tab portions for joining the display clip to the display card. The tab portions are inserted through holes in the display card, and are then subjected to heat and pressure so as to spread out and flatten the tabs against the rear face of the display card, thus securing the display clip onto the display card. Since the display clip surrounds the main body of the bottle, the bottle is held in position against the display card and may not be removed therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,203 discloses a reclosable hinged blister card package wherein a clear plastic blister is adhered to a paperboard card. The blister is hinged at its bottom end to the card, and has a tab at the upper end which is pushed through an opening in the card to lock the blister in a closed position against the card. This package, like blister packs generally, has two separate parts which must be joined to each other to form the finished package.